1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable door frames therefor and, more specifically, to a door frame assembly that could be adjusted to fit the door opening of different sizes preset in various buildings.
It uses PVC foamed plastics as the door frame material and takes the advantage of their easy cutting property. In addition, the co-extrusion technic is also applied in this invention to upgrade the air and water-tight quality of traditional door frames.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, when installing a prefabricated door frame in a preset wall opening, it is often necessary to cut the door frame so that they will properly fit in the opening space when the opening size is non-standard or irregular. This presents a difficulty and takes more extra time when installing a door frame, and it may even damages the appearance and strength of the door or requires to change a new door frame for installation. Also, it need a larger place to store many different sizes of door frames and more manpower to take charge of the difference.
Several prior arts which deal with this problem including doors and frames which are adjustable in height and width and frames which accommodate walls of different thickness. However, none of the prior art discloses a door frame assembly in which the door frame materials are soft enough to be easily cut off for adjusting the door height or width so that the frame can accommodate wall openings of different heights.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,659, issued May 8, 1990 to Muccioli, shows an adjustable door and frame assembly in which the height and width of the door adjusts telescopically and in which the height and width of the frame is adjusted by removing pre-cut portions of the header and jamb members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,688, issued Mar. 8, 1994 to Pederson which are adjusted by moving an edge portion of the door relative to a central portion. These doors require interfitted moving parts unlike the door of the present invention which is adjusted by cutting PCV foamed plastic iambs.
U.S. Pat. No.4,825,610, issued May 2, 1989 to Gasteiger and U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,538, issued Aug. 13, 1991 to Rozon show door frames with telescoping frame extension members, which allow the frames to be installed in wall openings of various sizes. However, its adjusting method is different from this invention.
U.S. Pat. No.5,845,439, issued Dec. 8, 1998 to Hendley, disclosed away by removing some different sizes of the door""s core pieces to adjust the door and frame dimension, however, it did not mention any technics utilizing the easy cutting materials likes the PVC foamed plastics to adjust the door height or width by cutting pieces of frame, either.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as we claimed. Thus, an adjustable door frame assembly solving the aforementioned problems is deserved to be patented.
The present invention is an adjustable door frame assembly created to fit door openings of different sizes. The door frame using the technology of co-extruding plastics for the installation in door openings comprises PVC foamed plastics jambs, comer connection metal piece, an L-shaped reinforced metal and co-extruded soft stripes to form a U-shaped frame first and to be joined with the bottom threshold to become a door frame assembly characterized in its selectively adjustable height or width which is achieved by cutting off part of the side jambs, to fit in different door opening preset in various of buildings.
The frame is also designed a U shape groove on its back to interfit the same shape metal material for reinforcement. In addition, it is co-extruded with soft gaskets for reducing noise and securing airtight quality. On the same way, its bottom jamb is also co-extruded with soft gasket for water resistant and air-tight purpose, and co-extruded with anti-slide strip for safety. More over, it increases the height for bottom threshold to enhance the ability of the wind pressure resistance.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a door frame assembly which may be installed in door openings with different heights or widths through cut-off process on easy cutting structure and materials.
It is another object of the invention to provide a door and frame assembly which utilizes co-extrusion technic to combine the door frame with soft gasket while it is produced, to improve the qualities regarding air-tight water-resistant and anti-slide.
It is a further object of the invention to combine threshold and foot plate together, and to increase the height of threshold for the wind pressure resistance.